Nowadays, with the rapid development and popularization of the near-field communication (NFC) technology and the increasing enrichment of the business applications in different field, such as the financial transaction field, the mobile payment solutions based on the NFC technology become more and more important.
In general, existing mobile payment solutions can be divided into the following two types: (1) a SIM card-based NFC solution, in which a contactless antenna and a contactless communication frontend (CLF) are integrated in a mobile phone, while a security element (SE) is integrated in a SIM card, which communicates with the contactless antenna and the CLF via a particular communication protocol, e.g., the single wire protocol; and (2) an SD card-based remote mobile payment solution, in which a security element (SE) is integrated in a SD card, and the access to the security element is made by using a particular client application to call a file interface of a standard SD card, and thereby the remote mobile payment process is implemented.
However, the first solution described above is disadvantageous in that it does not support concurrent processing due to the small storage capacity of the existing SIM cards, which is usually 80-100 kB, and this makes it difficult to extend the applications of NFC-based mobile payment in various business categories.
The second solution described above is also disadvantageous for the following reasons: NFC-based mobile payment application may not be supported because a particular client application is required to access to the security element (SE) so as to call a file interface of a standard SD card; because the security element (SE) and the primary processor (i.e., the SDC) and the primary memory (i.e., a FLASH memory) in the SD card share the powering of the SD card interface, the powering of the security element (SE) may be insufficient or inversely effected such that it can not work properly; because the access to the security element (SE) requires the calling of the file interface of the SD card, the external device will not be able to access the security element (SE) during the writing or reading process of the SD card, and thus this will limit the time for transaction.
Therefore, there exists the need for a device for processing and storing data that supports the single wire protocol and a mobile terminal that includes such device for processing and storing data.